


Honour

by wildechilde17



Series: Neville [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildechilde17/pseuds/wildechilde17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and the Minister has an offer for Neville. But Neville is only just working out who he is and how he fits in this brave new world. Luna and Neville need some time to heal just like the wizarding world at large. But how do you heal and fall in love at the same time? Pretty much a sequel to Toothbrush. Comment and I am in your debt. Has been posted on Fanfic.net for a while but I will be trying to finish the story here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour

"But," said Neville blankly, "I don't have NEWT's level transfiguration." He realised as he said it that it seemed the most fatuous of reasons in the midst of the reconstruction of the Ministry if not the whole of wizarding Britain. His suit didn't fit quite right and it was the kind of material only a grandmother can find, the itchiest possible.

"Perhaps not, Mr Longbottom, but we are willing to wave some requirements given the current situation." Kingsley Shacklebot's calm manner did nothing to settle Neville's nerves.

This morning he'd wondered as he fussed with the itchy suit in the mirror, if his father had ever felt this uneasy in his own skin and then had decided that his father was probably nothing like the scarred, green thumbed, uncomfortable looking young man in the brown suit that stared back at him, at least before Neville had been able to know him.

He knew he was hunching in the way that Gran, despite her more recent pride, still found so irritating. He also knew that he was taking far too long to answer the Ministers offer. Licking his bottom lip he looked up, "And Harry and Ron, they're going to do this as well?"

"Yes, I've spoken to them both as well as a few others you may know, Mr Goldstein and Miss Bones."

"Not Hermione?" he asked confused.

"Miss Granger, I believe is returning to Hogwarts to complete her final year."

"Oh. Yeah, right, that sounds like Hermione," he muttered.

"I won't require a definite commitment for a few days Mr Longbottom. I can see this request has caught you off guard. Perhaps you could use the time to discuss it with your Grandmother, friends?" Shacklebot rose as he spoke offering his hand. "I'll expect your owl." Neville took his hand grateful that the meeting was over.

"I'll, yeah; I'll be in touch. Thank you Minister. It's an Honour."

"You have proven you have the ability to be an excellent Auror Mr Longbottom, do consider it."

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue Warriors with Wild Hearts by Caitlin Park


End file.
